One Pounded Pumpkin
by Exelion
Summary: Pumpkin Cake viajará a la escuela de chefs de Canterlot mañana, pero tiene algo que confesarle a Pound, un secreto que necesita confesarle... a toda costa. Ambos haran de esta, una noche para no olvidar... jamas. (Aclaracion, los gemelos tienen 16 años)


**Primero que nada, bienvenidos a mi fanfic.**

**Y otra vez les traigo otro one shot, pero esta vez es una traduccion de un fanfic de Fimfiction que leí hace un tiempo y recien ahora pude traducirlo para todos ustedes. Ademas de ser el primer fanfic de categoria M que publico ^^**

**¿Por que decidi traducir este fanfic? Bueno, despues de un tiempo de estar dando vuelta por fanfiction de MLP, me di cuenta que aqui no abundan muchas historias de este tipo, salvo una que otra excepcion, y decidi que era hora de agrandar la biblioteca de clop fictions un poco.**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Como habran leido en el titulo y en la descripcion, esta es una historia que contiene clop en categoria "Twincest" sobre estos dos ponis gemelos. Este fic puede herir la sensibilidad de ciertos lectores, mas que nada para el lado moral. Si aun despues de leer la descripcion y este mensaje de advertencia decides adentrarte a leer el fic será bajo tu propia responsabilidad y tanto el autor original como yo, el traductor, no nos hacemos responsables de algun enojo o daño psicologico.**

**Agradecimientos al autor por autorizarme la traduccion de esta exquisita obra.**

* * *

_One Pounded Pumpkin_

_Escrito por Waldo the Digital_Hex  
_

_ Traducido por Exelion_

—¡Vamos Pound, despierta!

Pound Cake gimió ligeramente a la insistencia al lado suyo, optando por girarse y olvidarse de la molestia.

—Cinco minutos más, Pumpkin…— susurró.  
—¡Nope! —dijo Pumpkin con una sonrisa malvada.

De repente, las sabanas que envolvían a Pound Cake volaron por el aire envueltas por la magia de Pumpkin Cake. Su única respuesta fue un falso ronquido para burlarse de la unicornio.

—¡Por favor Pound, es el ultimo día que estaré aquí! Alégrame al menos.

Pound Cake bufó levemente antes de levantarse de su cama, dando un poderoso aleteo que lo hizo brincar por encima de su hermana, aterrizando en el suelo detrás de ella. Estirando sus alas marrones, sintió el tronar de su espina.

—Supongo que, si insistes…— dijo el pegaso con pereza y un gran bostezo.  
—Claro que te insisto —respondió Pumpkin con una risilla, dejando caer las sabanas de Pound en su cama mientras golpeteaba suavemente su cabeza con su casco.  
—Ven, te preparare el desayuno. Yo invito.

Pound Cake suspiró. Iba a extrañar a su hermana. Pumpkin se irá a una escuela de cocina en Canterlot por todo un año para aprender el fino arte de ser un chef, para convertirse en una chef maestra, un sueño que estaba más que feliz de poder cumplirlo.

Y Pound Cake estaba más que feliz por ella. Pero…

El flanco de Pumpkin se balanceaba de arriba abajo en frente de él mientras bajaban las escaleras, su cadera naranja claro se mecía junto a su cola de color naranja oscuro, balanceándose juntos en un vivaz rebotar. Era una preciosa unicornio y una hermosa hermana gemela.

Hasta ahora no le había contado. Suspiró.

—Así que, ¿Panqueques o waffles? —preguntó con una risilla.

Sus padres salieron el fin de semana, y tenía toda la cocina para ella sola, una rareza que disfrutaba en cada oportunidad.

—Sorpréndeme —respondió Pound con algo de tristeza que se mezclaba en su voz al mismo tiempo que subía a una de las sillas de la mesa usando sus dos alas. Es difícil de creer que han estado comiendo de la misma mesa por dieciséis años y todavía tenía problemas para subirse a la silla sin usar algún truco elegante con sus alas.

Pumpkin notó el tono de su voz y sacó los ingredientes para hacer su especialidad: panqueques con caramelo triple, el favorito de Pound.

—¿Qué te deprime Pound? —inquirió Pumpkin mientras manipulaba varias partes de la cocina con su magia, encendiendo el horno y preparando la mezcla simultáneamente.  
—N-nada —mintió, pasando su casco por su melena marrón oscuro.

«No es que pueda ir y decirte, "Oh sí, he estado enamorado de ti estos últimos años y no tuve las agallas para decírtelo. Así que, ¡sorpresa!"».

De verdad, si eso pasaba en la realidad, hubiera necesitado un gran impulso de confianza consigo, siendo… pues, siendo Pound Cake. Ciertamente no era un poni ruidoso, usualmente prefiriendo salir a volar solo que andar con amigos.

Mientras tanto, Pumpkin trataba de esconder un ligero rubor escudándose con su labor.

«Esta frustrado, pobrecito. ¿Tal vez sea por una yegua? Eso… me pone triste, pero estoy segura que quien sea ella lo hará muy feliz. Sólo necesito saber quién es…».

Pumpkin Cake terminó la mezcla, vertiendo el contenido en un recipiente azul y metiéndolo en el horno.

—Eso no suena a un _nada_, Pound.

Pumpkin atravesó la cocina y se sentó en la mesa quedando enfrentada con Pound, reposando su casco encima.

«Odio verlo así. Me gustaría poder decirle… Después de todos estos años, me iré sin poder confesarle…».

Pumpkin suspiró mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el cabezal de la silla, dejando al descubierto su pecho y la parte delantera de su cuello enfrente de la cocina. Esperó paciente a que Pound dijera algo.

—Lo juro, no es nada…—mintió.  
—Entonces… —y Pumpkin empezó con el juego familiar de las veinte preguntas que parecía iniciar cuando alguno de la familia tenía algo que ocultar. Pound río entre dientes, apreciando la amabilidad que su hermana denotaba.

«No actuaria así si supiera, supongo. Estaría molesta conmigo si en verdad supiera».

—… ¿Es una yegua?

Pound Cake parpadeo rápidamente, encogiéndose en su silla. ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de adivinar tan rápido?!

—S-si —admitió, tratando de esconder su rostro detrás de sus cascos.  
—¿Era eso? ¡Estoy feliz de que encontraras a ese poni especial! —mintió.

«¿Está enamorado de otra poni? Y así se fueron mis oportunidades… maldición Pumpkin, ¿Por qué no pudiste decírselo antes, huh? Perdiste tu oportunidad».

Tratando que sus emociones conflictivas no sacaran lo peor de sí, Pumpkin puso su mayor sonrisa falsa y continuó interrogando a su hermano.

—Así que, uh… ¿Quién es ella?

Si la cara de Pound presentaba un sonrojo por lo de antes, ahora estaba colorado totalmente. Un rojo que sólo podía competir con su rayo alado que adornaba su flanco. Estaba nervioso, en pocas palabras.

—N-ninguna poni de la que debas preocuparte, hermana.

Pumpkin frunció el seño un poco molesta.

«¿Por qué no quiere contarme? ¿Es alguien que conozco? Tal vez es una de mis amigas, y esta avergonzado de ello…».

—Pound…—y así empezó, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente mientras bajaba de su silla y se acercaba a su hermano— puedes decirme, ¿Es Dinky o tal vez SunFlower? Ambas son unos años mayores que tú, ¿Es por eso que te aterra decirme?

Pound Cake se encogió ante la interrogación de su hermana.

—No, no son e-ellas —masculló.

Pumpkin tocó gentilmente el casco de su amado hermano.

—Pound Cake, está bien. Yo…

Pero cuando acaricio el casco de Pound Cake, pudo sentirlo. Se apartó rápidamente asustado. El pegaso nunca estuvo en una confrontación directa, los otros ponis lo llamaban cobarde. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Era muy sensible, pero también sabía cuando su hermano no quería hablar sobre algo, presionarlo sólo lo aterrorizaría mas.

Mientras tanto, las pupilas de Pound Cake se encogieron hasta convertirse en dos pequeños puntos, su respiración se volvió agitada.

«Por favor Pumpkin, deja de preguntarme deja de preguntarme deja de preguntar déjame déjame déjame déjame deja-».

Los pensamientos de Pound Cake se descarrilaron al sentir el abrazo de su hermana envolverlo.

—Lo siento Pound —susurró en su oído, acariciando su melena con su casco—, no quería molestarte. Si me lo quieres decir está bien… sino no importa. Sólo quiero que sepas que quien quiera que sea es una potra afortunada…

Pumpkin suspiró en derrota, algo que Pound entendió pero no pudo más que observar.

—Una verdadera potra afortunada…

Con eso, Pumpkin se alejó, dándole a su hermano una pequeña sonrisa antes de regresar y terminar el desayuno. El silencio que impregnaba el aire era demasiado. Llegó a la cocina, terminando los panqueques y haciendo honor a su cutie mark, la cual era un gorro de chef con dos espátulas cruzadas.

Cuidadosamente colocó el contenido en un plato, levitándolo hasta Pound Cake y sonriendo feliz de ver como el estado de su hermano cambio tan pronto lo puso frente a él.

Sentándose en frente de él, Pumpkin apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus cascos mientras observaba a su hermano devorar su desayuno con vigor. Pumpkin no podía más que sonreír con un placer culpable.

«Al menos pude hacerlo feliz» pensó.

Siendo una estudiante con más altas calificaciones que Pound Cake, ella nunca pudo hacer cosas con él, prefiriendo los libros y la cocina mientras Pound prefería la naturaleza y volar. Ambos eran marginados, encerrados en sus pequeños mundos alejados de cualquier otro poni. Sólo unos cuantos amigos cada uno, apoyándose el uno al otro para mayor comodidad.

«Tal vez así comenzaron mis sentimientos» admitió para sí misma.

Pound Cake devoraba el último bocado de panqueques de su plato, eructando satisfecho frotándose la barriga, pidiendo disculpas muchas veces. Pumpkin pensaba que era adorable.

—Vamos, limpia así podemos salir un rato —dijo Pumpkin a su hermano—, quiero hacer mi ultimo día aquí algo memorable.

**XXX**

Después del desayuno, ambos tuvieron un magnifico día. Dejando de lado la tensión incomoda que ambos proyectaban, disfrutaron su tiempo juntos con un regocijo de potros normales, aprovechando de la compañía del otro lo mejor posible. Fueron al parque, de compras por el pueblo, hablaron de la escuela de chefs, incluso vieron una película juntos. Ellos fueron, aun a los ojos de otros ponis, unos muy felices hermano y hermana.

Pero durante la película, no podían dejar de temblar con sudores fríos.

Era una comedia romántica, un género que ambos disfrutaban, pero la tensión que habían experimentado anteriormente estaba saliendo a flote luego de que el filme iniciara.

Empezó de forma inocente. Un toque accidental de cascos cuando ambos buscaban palomitas, un nervioso tacto y luego se alejaba.

Y volvió a pasar una y otra vez.

A la decima vez que tuvieron esos "toques accidentales", suspiraron y se alejaron, conscientes de la situación del otro. Varias filas más atrás, una vieja yegua que estuvo observando las idas y vueltas de estos hermanos desde hace una hora gritó:

—¡Ya bésala idiota!

Los siseos de las otras parejas del cine no se hicieron esperar.

Gracias al cielo, nadie les había prestado atención siquiera, ellos estaban ocupados tratando de esconder un ardiente sonrojo en sus mejillas del otro.

Y la escena del beso final se posaba sobre la pantalla de cine, ambos giraron sus cuellos y se fueron acercando para tomar del único vaso de soda que compartían, sin dejar de observar detenidamente la escena final.

Un ligero golpe de cabezas y repentinamente sus labios se encontraron suavemente mientras tocaban la pajilla del vaso al mismo tiempo.

Pound Cake fue el primero en reaccionar ante la situación al mismo tiempo que sus rostros ardían por lo ocurrido.

«O por Dios, no puede estar pasando, realmente la estoy besando, ¡Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, qué emoción! Espera un segundo, ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA TONTO! ¡ABORTAR, ABORTAR, ABORTAR, ABOR-!».

Pound Cake se apartó y fijó su vista en la pantalla sin hacer contacto visual con su hermana, totalmente nervioso y tembloroso.

Finalmente, la mente de Pumpkin volvió a funcionar.

«¿Él… me besó? »empezó a pensar racionalmente« No, no, sólo tratamos de tomar soda al mismo tiempo… y luego eso pasó… y luego se alejó, ahora luce como si pudiera reemplazar la bombilla gigante del faro de Baltimare…».

Los ojos de Pumpkin se abrieron ante la revelación.

«Eso significa que… la potra de quien hablaba era… oh por Dios, por eso estaba tan nervioso… Pound…».

Y volvió a sentarse en la butaca, asombrada por su revelación. Literalmente no tenía idea de qué hacer con su nuevo descubrimiento.

«¿Debo confrontarlo al respecto? No, probablemente huiría. ¿Tal vez si le dejo una carta cuando me vaya? No, sería muy triste… ¿Qué hacer, que hacer?...».

Pound tocó el hombro de su hermana, llamando su atención.

—P-Pumpkin, la película terminó…—le susurró, aun teniendo el mismo color rojo en su rostro desde hace diez minutos.  
—¿Qué? Oh, uh… gracias —dijo moviendo el casco de su hombro.

Juntos salieron del cine y entraron a una fresca noche. La luna salió al vaciarse el cine en una calmada Ponyville, una brisa somera recorría débil las calles.

Ambos caminaron a casa en silencio, atravesando problemas similares. Después de un rato, llegaron a su morada e ingresaron sin decirse nada.

Subieron las escaleras, Pound rompió el silencio.

—Puedes ducharte primero Pumpkin.  
—Oh, uh, gracias, Pound —respondió, no era "allí" donde quería ir.

Cuando la unicornio entró al baño, Pound Cake fue a la habitación que ambos compartieron por dieciséis años, dejándose caer en la cama estirando sus alas, dándoles algo de aire.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —dijo lamentándose mirando el techo— Esta es la última noche que ella está aquí y no puedo animarme y admitirle mis sentimientos.

Resopló y giró hacia un lado, pensando sobre su dilema. Necesitaba una manera de arreglar las cosas.

—Volar siempre arregla mis problemas —se dijo a sí mismo.

Bajó de la cama y le sacó el seguro a la ventana, saltando fuera y dejando que sus alas tomaran el control.

Mientras tanto, Pumpkin había terminado su baño y enrollado una toalla alrededor de su melena. Salió de allí, tocó la puerta antes de ingresar al dormitorio.

—Pound, el baño está listo para que-

Vio la ventana abierta y supuso que Pound había salido. No era la primera vez que salía a volar para aclarar la mente, y seguramente no sería la ultima.

—Tu…—se recostó en la cama, usando su magia para cerrar la puerta. Optó por dejar la ventana abierta por si Pound volvía.

Con un suspiro, levitó un cepillo y un pequeño espejo para arreglar su melena.

—¿Por qué tienes que cautivar mi mirada Pound? —murmuró para sí misma, terminando de secar su melena, dejando el cepillo a un lado— ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme sentir tan cachonda en mi interior cada vez que te veo…? ¿Por qué me haces sentir tan…? Hnnng…

Los ojos de Pumpkin se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir como uno de sus cascos se había abierto paso entre sus patas y había tomado control de ella misma. Antes de saber lo que hacía, comenzó a frotar furiosamente su parte trasera, imaginando a Pound en su mente. En sus sueños, lo imaginaba montándola forzosamente con gran agresión, agresión que sabía que Pound no tenia en él. No podía dar marcha atrás.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras continuaba jugando consigo misma un poco más, rogando que Pound no apareciera. ¿Cómo podría reaccionar si la viera así?

Pumpkin sintió su mente en blanco mientras su respiración se volvía profunda, y errática. Se acostó sobre su pecho, arqueó su cabeza y sus cascos se deslizaron por debajo, frotando su intimidad furiosamente. Luego, les permitió entrar un poco en ella, mordiéndose el labio suavemente mientras imaginaba a Pound jugando con ella desde atrás.

—P-Pound —gimió deseosa.

Imaginó a su hermano montándola desde atrás con todas sus fuerzas. Era confidente y fluido con sus movimientos, complaciéndola en todo sentido. Ella gritaba su nombre al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su esfuerzo, hundiendo más sus cascos en su vagina, sintiendo éxtasis que humedecía sus partes bajas.

—¡Pound! —gritó mordiéndose su labio tan pronto dejó escapar su nombre a través de su garganta.

Afuera de casa, Pound Cake pensaba las cosas profundamente consigo mismo. Al final, había decidido que sería lo mejor mantener el secreto. Después de todo, no había manera de que ella pudiera sentir lo mismo por-

—¡Pound! —escuchó su llamado desde su habitación.

Su corazón se detuvo. Sonó como si estuviera en problemas. ¿Qué problemas? No lo sabía, pero tenía que llegar allí lo más rápido posible.

Cayendo desde su posición en el cielo, ingresó por la ventana y aterrizó exitosamente en el suelo, girando para mirar a su hermana.

—¡Pumpkin! ¿Qué esta… pasando…?

Miró horrorizado como el rostro de su hermana pasó de satisfacción a mortificada por haber sido encontrada en esa posición. Desde allí, Pound Cake pudo ver los cascos húmedos que apretaban su intimidad, con su cuello estirado y ladeado, y ojos aterrados fijándose en él.

El tiempo se congeló para ambos.

«Esto no puede estar pasando »pensaron al unisonó.

Y otra vez, Pound fue el primero en volver en sí.

—Losientonoqueriamolestarsólomeireahoraestabienadi os- —y salió de la habitación, corriendo hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta de golpe, respaldándose en ella con su corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho.

«Ella gritó mi nombre mientras se masturbaba… ella gritó…m-mi nombre…».

—¡Pound! —gritó ella mientras se apoyaba al otro lado de la puerta del baño— Pound, déjame entrar, así podremos hablar de esto.  
—¡Vete! —Pound jadeo hiperventilándose— No sucedió nada malo. Y-yo no vi nada. Nada en a-absoluto.

Pumpkin gruñó, irritándose con su hermano, pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Ella sabía que él estaba consciente de lo que vio. La escuchó gritar su nombre, vio lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Y ahora trataba de negar que necesitaran hablar del asunto? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

—¡Pound, será mejor que salgas ahora mismo o entrare aunque no quieras!

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Juro que lo hare, déjame entrar!  
—¡No hay nada de qué hablar! —dijo tratando de argumentar.

Pero Pumpkin resopló de ira. Su magia cubrió su cuerpo y atravesó la puerta y a su hermano como si estos no existieran, pudiendo enfrentarse a él.

—¡Pound Cake, no digas que eso no fue nada! Sé que me viste… haciéndolo…—su fuerza decaía, sus orejas decayeron y su voz se estancó en su garganta, pero prosiguió— y se que… me escuchaste gritar tu nombre, Pound.

Ella se obligó a mirarlo, se obligó a poner su casco en el hombro de Pound. Estaba temblando nuevamente, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

—Sé que es raro, pero también sé lo que siento.

Se estremeció con sus palabras mientras Pound seguía temblando.

—Así que puedes por favor, mirarme a los ojos, Pound —dijo poniendo gentilmente su casco en su barbilla, obligándolo a levantar su rostro con la de ella—. Por favor Pound… No quiero perderte.

Pound sollozó, lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Sin dudas él era el más emocional de los dos.

—Yo t-tampoco quiero p-perderte —titubeo aun sin poder mirarla a los ojos—, e-es por eso que no q-quería hablar de e-esto.

Pumpkin suspiró, frotando la barbilla de Pound. No de una manera agresiva, pero de la misma manera, como cuando había una tormenta eléctrica, o volvía de la escuela luego de ser molestado por otros potros, o cuando se lastimaba a si mismo tratando de realizar una acrobacia. No lo hacía por placer, lo hacía por ser su hermana, aquel poni que se preocupaba por él. Aquella, quien lo amaba incondicionalmente, y que siempre será así.

Lentamente, su estremecimiento fue desapareciendo.

—¿Tu… sientes lo mismo no es así? —dijo Pumpkin gentilmente, tratando de no asustarlo. Pound asintió— Y nunca me dijiste… lo siento, Pound, yo… yo debí darme cuenta antes. Y yo debí haberte contado también…

Se sentó en frente de él, aprovechando la oportunidad y levantando la barbilla de Pound con su casco. Lento, pero seguro, Pound Cake levantó la mirada para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos hinchados y rojos, pero también ansiosos y asustados. Sus orejas seguían volteadas hacia abajo.

—Mírame Pound. Mírame. Yo… yo te amo, como no te imaginas —confesó con un intenso rubor—. Sólo que no sabía como decírtelo.

Los latidos de Pound se dispararon repentinamente.

«¡¿Ella me ama?!».

—¿De veras? —preguntó emocionado, causando una risilla en Pumpkin. Era tan lindo cuando se emocionaba.  
—Si, de veras —respondió con una pequeña y adorable sonrisa, mirando a Pound a los ojos—. De veras…

Pound Cake intentó balbucear alguna palabra, pero ninguna salía. Sólo pudo pensar en una solución, algo para demostrarle cuanto la quería. Algo, que nunca hubiera hecho ni en un millón de años.

Pound Cake se inclinó y besó a Pumpkin.

Pumpkin retrocedió, sorprendida del repentino movimiento de Pound Cake. Sorprendida, pero no molesta. Se acercó y selló sus labios con él, permitiendo que sus lenguas hicieran contacto. Dejando de lado su agresiva iniciativa, él estaba algo perezoso y descuidado. Pumpkin tomó las riendas y guio su casco por detrás de su cabeza aumentando la pasión del beso, demostrándole cuanto lo quería.

Sus corazones dejaron de latir rápidamente, relajando su pulso hasta un feliz y rítmico baile sincronizado.

Los cascos de Pound recorrieron la espalda de Pumpkin hasta llegar a su flanco. No se percató de ello en lo absoluto. Pumpkin puso sus cascos en los hombros de su hermano, recostándose sobre él. Pound siendo el más alto de los dos, se sentó verticalmente, recostando a su hermana sobre su pecho haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda para poder mirarlo. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, volviendo a saborearse el uno al otro.

Lentamente separaron sus labios, alejando sus bocas dejando que sus narices se tocaran mutuamente. Abrieron sus ojos, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos del otro en su visión.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, respirando pesadamente mientras observaban los ojos de su amante. Amantes. Esa es una palabra que ninguno esperaba utilizar, pero allí estaban.

—Hora de que tomes las riendas —dijo Pumpkin, respirando con una risilla en su voz. Pound sonrió tímidamente.  
—Si… es que se sentía tan bien, es todo —pero fue callado cuando Pumpkin lo sujetó y lo hizo caer encima de ella, tomándolo por sorpresa. No era lo que tenía en mente.  
—Se siente más que bien, niño grande —comentó mordiéndose los labios.

Sus ojos se sobresaltaron al sentir cual grande era su niño grande en realidad, tocando su estomago. Las pupilas de Pound se encogieron por la situación, su respiración se descontrolaba nuevamente mientras que Pumpkin miraba preocupada.

—Oh… por…—susurró Pumpkin, notando lo enorme que era en realidad su niño grande.  
—No era mi intención —dijo Pound, alejándose lentamente de su hermana apoyándose en la puerta del baño—. Es sólo que, tú sabes… el beso, y… tú…—murmuró. Pumpkin orbitó sus ojos antes de lanzarse a él y besarlo apasionadamente. Por mucho, el mejor método para callarlo.  
—Está bien —le contó cuando se separaron—. Es sólo que… no me lo esperaba, es todo.  
—Para ser sincero, no fue consciente —se excusó con una risa nerviosa.  
—Claro, entonces ríete de tu organismo. Todo está bien.  
—¿Lo está? —preguntó preocupado— Es decir, somos hermano y hermana, ¡gemelos! ¿Esto… esto es correcto? ¿Lo nuestro… es correcto?

Pumpkin apuntó al estomago de Pound con uno de sus cascos.

—¿Pound, tú me amas?  
—Bueno… si… pero…  
—Sin peros jovencito, tú me amas y yo te amo. Eso es toda la verdad y es lo que realmente importa.

Pound estaba por argumentar pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Pumpkin miró hacia abajo con una mirada seductiva en sus ojos.

—Puedo imaginarme unas cuantas cosas más que también son importantes.

Con un destello de su cuerno, Pumpkin se apoyó sobre Pound y ambos se teletransportaron a su cama, siendo sujetado entre sus cascos.

—Whoa, ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! —preguntó emocionado, mirando a su alrededor para confirmar que, de hecho, fue teletransportado.  
—Twilight Sparkle me lo enseñó hace unas semanas —río, disfrutando la mirada de emoción de su hermano.

Luego se lanzó hacia su emocionado hermano y empujó su lengua en su boca, dejando caer su cadera contra él, tratando incómodamente de flexionarse. Ella estaba, honestamente, haciendo honor a lo que era, ser virgen, pero aun así sabía un poco mas de juego previo de lo que tenía en mente.

—O-oh…—Pound gimió a labios sellados mientras Pumpkin acariciaba su miembro con su intimidad, enviando una corriente eléctrica que recorría sus espinas— Pumpkin…

Pumpkin lentamente levantó su cabeza, sonriéndole a Pound Cake mientras aumentaba la velocidad, ambas partes se humedecieron. Pumpkin se recostó sobre Pound, de tal forma que sus frentes chocaron y el cuerno de la unicornio se ocultó en los cabellos de su hermano.

—¿Pumpkin, estás segura…? —preguntó, pero Pumpkin acaricio su rostro con su casco antes de mirarlo y unir sus labios nuevamente, moviendo su torso en la posición de VOY A MONTARTE.  
—Supongo que eso es un sí —dijo poniendo sus cascos en el flanco de Pumpkin.  
—Nunca hice algo como esto —comentó mirando hacia abajo, asegurándose que estaba bien posicionada ubicando su húmeda vagina en la erección de Pound tocándose mutuamente—. Así que tenme paciencia por favor.

—Eso debería decirte a ti, sentirás dolor por ser tu primera vez…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración. Siseó de placer cuando Pumpkin empujó su cadera introduciendo forzosamente el pene de Pound en su interior, atravesando su himen en un rápido movimiento.

Las piernas de Pumpkin temblaron, haciendo muecas de dolor acompañadas de una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a tener a su hermano dentro de ella.

—¿S-se s-siente bien, P-Pound? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Pound respondió juntando sus labios en un beso, acariciándola gentilmente. Pumpkin gimió durante el beso y su cuerpo se relajó, y pronto sintió el placer de ser toda para Pound.

Pumpkin rompió el beso y le susurró a su hermano:

—Creo que puedo empezar a moverme.

Pound asintió ligeramente, Pumpkin levantó su torso, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos, el sudor de su cuello era un deleite para Pound mientras bajaba sus caderas lentamente. Ella respiraba agitadamente a dientes cerrados, su túnel se aferraba y apretaba el miembro de Pound mientras que este apretaba su mandíbula. Se sentía tan bien.

Cuando Pumpkin alcanzó el final del túnel, cambio de posición abruptamente, inclinando su cadera hacia adelante haciendo que Pound penetrara rápidamente en ella. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, disfrutando el placer resultado de ese movimiento.

—O-otra vez —Pound masculló, presionando el flanco de su hermana,

Y ella lo hizo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez.

Pronto, el sonido de sus embestidas contra Pound ensordeció la habitación mientras hacían el amor con hambre de pasión. Pumpkin buscó nuevamente los labios de su hermano en un apasionado beso sin perder el ritmo de su cadera danzante que practicaba rodeo con el miembro erecto de Pound como si fuera una profesional, sintiendo cada embestida de su amante.

Pound sentía su cabeza más ligera, se derretía por el beso de Pumpkin, y en el último segundo fue que se dio cuenta que se estaba viniendo.

—Pumpkin, estoy a punto de…—gimió y agarró el flanco de Pumpkin, penetrándola con todas sus fuerzas y liberando todo el calor de su semilla dentro de ella. Pumpkin gritó de placer y cayó rendida en la cama, su vagina se cerró alrededor del pene de Pound y absorbió cada gota de semen.

Los dos quedaron así, Pound aun con su miembro dentro de Pumpkin mientras que respiraba pesadamente en busca de aire. Sus rostros con un fulminante sonrojo y con una tonta y culpable sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pumpkin se acercó y besó a Pound ligeramente.

—Te amo Pound. Te amo muchísimo.  
—Yo también te amo.

**XXX**

Pumpkin despertó con pereza, atrapada bajo los cascos de un durmiente Pound. Sonrió para sus adentros y se recostó cerca de él, apoyando su cabeza debajo de su cuello. Las sabanas que cubrían únicamente su parte inferior le trajo recuerdos de lo sucedido en la noche, como ellos acabaron múltiples veces hasta que Pound alcanzó su límite y no pudo continuar.

Dibujó una sonrisa por el recuerdo. Era un buen recuerdo.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Espero que aun estén dormidos, después de todo no hicimos ruido cuando regresamos…

Cup Cake se congeló con la vista en frente de ella: Pound y Pumpkin abrazados en una posición familiar a la que ella usó con Carrot Cake cuando estaban en la noche de bodas, teniendo sexo como dos conejos cachondos como si no hubiera un mañana. Pound seguía dormido, pero Pumpkin estaba con los ojos abiertos y aterrorizados, un gran rubor cubrió toda su cara al darse la vuelta y observar a sus padres quienes sorprendidos quedaron inmóviles en la puerta.

—Quizás deberíamos esperarlos en la cocina —dijo Carrot Cake, arrastrando a su esposa fuera del cuarto y cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

Pumpkin sintió que su corazón se congelaba en su pecho. Sus padres regresaron y los encontraron de esta manera. Oh Faust, ellos sabían exactamente lo que habían hecho.

—¡Pound levántate! —exclamó a su amante, tomándolo de sus hombros y sacudiéndolo violentamente— Mamá y papá regresaron.

Eso fue suficiente para que Pound despertara de golpe.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo!? ¡¿Cuándo!? ¡¿Ellos nos…—pero se detuvo al ver la cara de terror de su hermana. Se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza con su casco, quejándose.  
—Esto será… incomodo.

Pumpkin tragó saliva, pensando cómo se sentía Pound cuando se aprovechó de él la noche anterior. Tenía miedo de lo que sus padres fueran a pensar.

—Bien, vamos a asearnos y luego vamos a confrontarlos —dijo tomando a su hermano de sus cascos y levantándolos, provocando que sus miradas se cruzasen —, juntos.

Ambos salieron de la cama, cruzando el pasillo hasta el baño donde se lavaron los dientes y se ponían presentables, sin faltar algunas salpicaduras como juego y risas, ignorando lo que les esperaba al bajar las escaleras. Cuando estuvieron limpios, compartieron una mirada temerosa. Era tiempo de enfrentar a sus padres.

Tragaron saliva y descendieron escaleras abajo, llegando a la cocina con algo de vergüenza pero determinados a mirarlos a la cara. Para ganar confianza entrelazaron sus colas.

Cup y Carrot Cake estaban sentados en la mesa, esperando por ellos.

—¡Chicos, es bueno volver a verlos! —dijo Cup Cake un tanto emocionada, tratando de cambiar de tema.  
—Si, igualmente mamá —respondió Pumpkin con una sonrisa genuina, parándose más cerca de su hermano, por si sus padres se atrevían a decirles algo.  
—¿Tienes tus maletas listas cariño? —preguntó su madre, sin mostrar signo alguno de que algo anda mal.

Pound y Pumpkin compartieron una mirada de sorpresa al recordar que hoy era el día que la unicornio se iría a la escuela de chefs.

—Sí, están en mi cuarto. Iré a traerlas.  
—Iré contigo —dijo Pound a ningún poni en particular mientras subía las escaleras, regresando con dos maletas pequeñas.  
—Tu tren se va en menos de una hora cariño, ¡tenemos que irnos! Pasaste tu hora de dormir, ¡así que apresúrate! —gritó Cup Cake mientras ella y su esposo iban a la puerta.

Pumpkin y Pound compartieron miradas de esperanza mientras sus padres salían de la casa. ¿No tenían problemas de que ambos obviamente habían intimado? Parecía que era una posibilidad.

Ambos siguieron a la pareja de ponis casados hacia Ponyville, el viaje familiar duraría unos treinta minutos hasta llegar a la estación. El tiempo suficiente para poder hablar… de ciertas cosas.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas en un rincón apartado de la estación, y en ese momento Pumpkin decidió hablar. Estaba apoyada en Pound, quien la rodeaba con su casco en forma de abrazo.

—Sabemos que están enterados —dijo con la mirada baja, esperando una respuesta.  
—¿Enterados de que, exactamente? —respondió Cup Cake nerviosa, intercambiando miradas entre su esposo y sus hijos.

Pumpkin abrió la boca para responder, pero ella no fue quien contestó.

—Mamá, papá, Pumpkin y yo estamos… juntos —contestó Pound, tragando saliva del miedo.

Su valor para tomar la palabra de esta manera era un gran paso para él, Pumpkin se apoyó más sobre él como manera de reconocimiento.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Carrot Cake con una sonrisa algo deformada—. Estaba preocupado de cuando pasaría. Parece que gané la apuesta, querida —río dirigiéndose a su esposa. Ambos chicos levantaron una ceja en duda.  
—Ehm…¿Qué? —ambos preguntaron, sus miradas sobresaltadas se compartían entre sus padres.  
—Oh, no se pongan así. Nosotros los vimos ponerse nerviosos cuando estaban cerca uno del otro, lo sentíamos a kilómetros de distancia, desde hace dos años aproximadamente ustedes se aman de esa manera —explicó Cup Cake—, pensaba que ustedes no admitirían sus sentimientos sino hasta después de que Pumpkin regresara en cuatro meses.  
—Espera… ¿Ustedes sabían de todo esto? —inquirió Pumpkin. Ambos asintieron— ¿Y no tienen problemas con lo nuestro? —volvió a preguntar, girando su cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Pound y sujetó su casco nerviosa.  
—Para ser honestos, primero pensamos que sería un poco… repugnante —admitió Carrot Cake—, pero viéndolos ahora…

Carrot compartió una mirada cariñosa con su esposa.

—…¿Quiénes somos nosotros para decirles a quien amar? —concluyó Cup Cake con una sonrisa llorosa dirigida a sus niños.  
—Y para que conste, pensé que "eso" ya había pasado antes. Ya saben, los adolescentes y sus hormonas alborotadas.

El rostro de Pound y Pumpkin se volvieron rojos, sus padres se rieron por la situación.

Ellos no tenían problemas. Sus padres no tenían objeción por su amor. Los gemelos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Todos abordo para Canterlot, todos abordo para el tren con destino a Canterlot!

En medio de su extraña discusión, el tren de Canterlot había arribado y los ponis empezaron a abordar.

—¡Ese es tu llamado cariño! —animó Cup Cake emocionada.

Caminaron hasta el tren. Luego de darle el boleto al conductor y poner las maletas de Pumpkin en el lugar de almacenaje, sólo quedaban las despedidas.

Pumpkin corrió y le dio un gran abrazo a su papá, al que su madre se unió sin dudarlo.

—Te vamos a extrañar, pequeña —dijo Carrot Cake. Cup Cake no pudo decir ni una palabra por las lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.  
—También los voy a extrañar —respondió Pumpkin, conteniendo las lagrimas. Era una poni fuerte, no se permitiría llorar en cada situación sentimental. Además, sólo eran cuatro meses.

Rompió el abrazo, sus padres dieron un paso atrás para que pudiera despedirse de Pound.

—Pound…

De pronto la timidez y la vergüenza se apoderaron de ella mientras frotaba su casco derecho con su otra pierna, estaba a punto de llorar.

Pound, quien había descubierto algo llamado iniciativa, detuvo a su hermana de ir más lejos con un tierno y corto beso.

—Diviértete en Canterlot —le dijo, dándole un fuerte y apretado abrazo—, te estaré esperando justo aquí.

Pumpkin sonrió y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

—Te amo Pound.

Pound se separó, acariciando el rostro de su hermana y guiándolo hacia él en un último y apasionado beso.

Luego de varios minutos, rompieron el beso, apoyando su cabeza mutuamente.

—Yo también te amo Pumpkin. Te amo con toda mi alma.

Pumpkin río como una niña inocente mientras el conductor anunciaba:

—¡Ultima llamada, ultima llamada para el tren con destino a Canterlot! ¡Todos abordo, el tren esta por dejar la estación!  
—Esa eres tu —dijo Pound acompañando a su hermana hasta la puerta del tren.

Pumpkin se detuvo en las escaleras, dio media vuelta y gritó:

—¡Nos veremos en cuatro meses!

Todos saludaron a la unicornio desde la estación. Satisfecha con la despedida, ingresó al vagón del tren.

Pound Cake suspiró desde su lugar, un poco triste. Pero vamos, ella volverá en cuatro meses. Además, ¿El tiempo no hace crecer el amor?

—Nos veremos pronto, Pumpkin —susurró.

Detrás de él, Carrot Cake terminaría la historia con dos simples palabras, palabras que le traerían una sonrisa forzada al ver la cara de felicidad de Pound en los años venideros.

—Rayos, hijo.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui señores, espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
**

**Quiero aclararles que este fanfic tiene una precuela oneshot y dos secuelas de muchos capitulos, no estoy seguro si podre traducirlos a todos, al menos, no por ahora, ya que aun debo concentrarme en mi fanfic actual y mis futuros proyectos tanto de escritura como de traduccion. Asi que hay una posibilidad de que vuelvan a ver estas historias por aqui, o no, todo dependera de mi contexto.**

**Si te gustó, puedes dejar un review, si tienes alguna duda o consulta, puedes enviarme un MP, no muerdo, me lo aseguro mi veterinario.**

**Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
